Fire Inside: What's Hidden Within
by DayLightDove
Summary: Glinda and Fiyero come across and unconscious green girl and when they take her back to the castle they find out she has lost her memory and can only remember her name is Elphaba. They become friends with this girl but find out what she has hidden within her. What is her secret? What happens when the wizard hears about the secret? Part One of the Fire Inside series.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first wicked fanfiction and I hope you like it.**

**On with the chapter**

* * *

Glinda and her friend Fiyero were walking through the woods looking for a good place for a picnic. Glinda thought Fiyero was taking her on a date but he told her that they were just going as friends, which made Glinda slightly upset. The two kept walking until they came upon an open field with many flowers.

"This is a fabulous place to have a picnic don't you think?" Glinda said with a bright smile.

"Ok," Fiyero said with a shrug. He began to set up as Glinda was looking at the flowers. She wasn't one for the outdoors, the dirt gets her dresses dirty, but the flowers were just beautiful. As Glinda looked around she caught a glimpse of something green covered by something black. She could tell it was not grass because it was a different shade of green. She started walking towards it when Fiyero called her back. As they sat down and ate Glinda kept looking over to where she saw the thing.

Fiyero took notice to her glances and decided to ask about it. "What did you find?"

Glinda snapped her head up and looked at him, "What?"

"I said what did you find?" Fiyero repeated, "You're not one for the outdoors so this has to be something good."

Glinda sighed, "I just saw something that looked like large dirt covered emerald covered by a midnight black blanket."

"That's very specific," Fiyero commented and Glinda gave him a smile, "Well then let's go look at it." He got up and extended a hand towards Glinda. She took it and he helped her up. They headed over to where Glinda saw the thing, but as they drew closer the form became more human like, a look a lot like a female's. As soon as they were next to the figure it was confirmed. It was a woman around their age so sixteen, she had midnight hair that stopped about her mid back, she had a ripped up outfit having only her chest with a ripped up skirt that stopped about mid thy, and was covered in dirt. But that wasn't the most shocking thing about the girl, but was that her skin was green! Yes, under all that dirt her skin was most definitely green.

"Ah," Glinda shrieked, "What is that thing?"

Fiyero knelt down next to the woman, "It's obviously a woman who was attacked or worse." He took a closer look at her face and he could see burn marks that ran upon her cheeks like tears. Fiyero picked up the unconscious woman. "Let's take her back to your castle."

"What?! Why take her there?" Glinda asked.

"Because your castle is closer to the woods then the town hospital and my castle which is miles away." Fiyero then looked down at the girl in his arms, "Besides your kind heart wouldn't leave her to die would it?"

Glinda looked at the green woman and she instantly felt bad about not wanting to help her. She sighed, "No but if we are to help her we have to get back to my castle fast. I'll go pick up the food and hopefully won't get my dress dirty." And she went off and packed up the picnic. As Fiyero followed after Glinda, he noticed that the green woman's skin was really warm as if it was radiating heat its self. He sighed figuring that she might have a fever.

The two got to the castle and put the woman in one of the quest rooms. Glinda went to get a bath ready as well as fresh clothes, while Fiyero went to get food and water for the girl, as well as medical supplies to check her wounds. Unbeknownst to them, the woman began to wake up.

* * *

**So how'd I do? This is just the first chapter remember so yeah.**

**Please review and until the next chapter. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so chapter two um thank you woodland59 for reviewing and following.**

**On to the chapter**

* * *

Glinda came back to the room to find Fiyero standing in the doorway.

"Fiyero why are you just standing there? Move out of the way so I can see..." Glinda stopped speaking when she saw the green woman wide awake and sitting up on the bed. She was staring at the door way with large chocolate eyes that held fear and confusion in their depths.

Glinda walked into the room towards the frightened girl.

"I'm Glinda Upland," She said slowly and pointed to herself as if the green woman was some sort of animal. She pointed to Fiyero and said in the same slow way, "That is Fiyero Tigelaar."

Fiyero sighed, "Why are you talking like that?"

"Well we don't know if she speaks our language do we?" Glinda said as she crossed her arms.

"Why don't we see if she speaks first?" Fiyero said as her walked up next to the green girl who scooted to opposite side of the bed.

"Fine," Glinda sighed as she went to the other side causing the girl to scoot back to the middle of the bed.

"Hello," Fiyero said, "What is your name?"

The woman looked over at him and muttered her name so quiet that Fiyero and Glinda almost didn't catch it. "...Elphaba."

"Well Elphaba we aren't going to hurt you," Fiyero said, "We just want to help you."

"Do you know what you were doing in the field we found you in and why your and mess." Glinda asked.

Elphaba scrunched her face in concentration as if she was trying to force up a memory, but shook her head, "No I don't remember."

"Can you tell us anything about yourself?" Fiyero asked and in response the girl shook her head again and said, "Sorry I can't remember anything."

"Its fine," Fiyero sighed then turned to Glinda, "Did you get a bath ready for her?"

"Yes I did," Glinda answered, "I also picked out a nice white silk gown for you Elphie."

Both Elphaba and Fiyero turned to Glinda at the sudden nickname. "Elphie?" Elphaba questioned.

"Oh yeah, well, Elphaba is kind of a mouthful and I thought that we could be BFF's." Glinda said as she smiled sheepishly.

"Just go help her with her bath." Fiyero said.

"No," Elphaba suddenly snapped, "I may have lost my memories but I can still take a bath. Just show me the way."

"Um ok," Glinda said. She stood up and Elphaba slowly followed after her. She was walking smoothly after Glinda when she suddenly stumbled and fell. Glinda heard her fall, turned around and ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" Glinda asked

"I'm fine." Elphaba answered. When Glinda tried to help her up Elphaba said she could do it herself. Elphaba didn't fully trust these people even if they were helping her. The only reason they had gained some of her trust is because they just didn't leave her to die because of her green skin. She can vaguely remember mean names and bullying because of it but those memories slipped away as fast as they came.

Glinda watched as Elphaba picked herself up by using the wall and continued to use the wall for support. She was debating to wither help Elphaba or to let her do this on her own. _'If I help her my dress could get dirty but if I don't she could fall again.' _Glinda thought. She sighed, _'I'll help her it's not like she is very strong right now. Sorry dress.' _

With that thought she grabbed Elphaba's arm and slung it over her shoulder and pulled Elphaba away from the wall. As Elphaba protested, but it wasn't changing anything, Glinda took notice on how she felt. Elphaba was very light and has obviously not had a decent meal for a while. She was not strong as Glinda predicted so her protesting went slightly unnoticed. Her skin was also very warm.

They made it to the bathroom and Glinda then let Elphaba go. She glared at Glinda for a moment but muttered a 'thank you' under her breath. Glinda nodded and closed the door to give the green woman her privacy.

* * *

Elphaba undressed and slowly approached the tub. As she reached it she stuck a finger into the water, but then pulled it out in a flash. Elphaba bit her lip to keep back a scream, and when she looked at the finger she saw it was burning and making the hissing sound of water meeting fire.

Then suddenly bits and pieces of memories came to her. The memories were of faceless people splashing her with water.

_'That's right,' _Elphaba thought, _'I can't touch water or else I get burned. Like I have and allergy of water.'_

She decided to keep this to herself not knowing what the others would do with this information.

Panting she looked around the bathroom for something other than water to wash herself with. Finally she came across some oils that smelled lovely. Elphaba grabbed a bottle, put some on her hand, and began to clean herself. When she finished, the green clearly visible, she put on the dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and reached her ankles, the toes of her bare feet sticking out. The white shined like it was silver.

Elphaba panting, since the combination the pain of her finger, the rush of the memories of water, and still being weak from being found took a lot of energy, found the wall and used it to keep her balance. She opened the door and found Glinda out there.

"Why...are...you…out here?" Elphaba asked through pants.

"I was waiting for you so I could brush your hair." Glinda answered but then took notice how the woman was panting. "Oh Elphie come here." Glinda then took Elphaba's arm and slug it around her shoulder. She noticed that Elphaba's skin still had heat radiating from it and then took notice in the green woman's burnt finger.

"When did you burn your finger?" Glinda asked

"I don't know maybe you didn't notice it when you brought me in." Elphaba lied

"Well come on we need to bandage that and brush your hair out." Glinda said as she brought Elphaba back to the guest room.

Glinda wrapped up the finger and began to brush her hair out. When she finished brushing Elphaba's hair out, Glinda said, "Wow you look beautiful."

Elphaba's smooth hair fell down her back like a midnight waterfall. The burns that were on her cheeks were almost healed. Her chocolate eyes held slight fear, confusion, but, to Glinda's confusion and shock, there was a small spark of realization.

"Well goodnight Elphie." Glinda said as she left the room and headed to her room, Fiyero already in his from the day.

Elphaba stared at the door for a moment before crawling into her own bed still debating wither or not she can trust them.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter 2 um please review and stuff**

**until next time. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed followed and/or favorited.**

**and to answer ****NellytheActress's question this is like both musical and book I guess. **

**Oh and one more thing Elphaba doesn't have magic in this but is able to do something else. Can any of you awesome people guess what it is?**

**P.S. there will be clues in the story.**

**Anyway onto the story**

* * *

A month went by and Elphaba had learned to trust them, she actually considered them friends. She still hasn't told them about her allergy to water. She has had slight triggers for her lost memories but otherwise she is as clueless as ever.

Though she'd been living with her for a while now, Glinda couldn't help but feel as though there was something wrong with Elphaba. Fiyero had left a few days after they found the green woman so he wasn't around to notice the strange things. Elphaba's skin remained warm, never cooling down but would sometimes heat up more if she was afraid or angry, as if it was some sort of defense. Elphaba's breath was also warm like the air around a fire. Glinda found that out when she was complaining she was cold and Elphaba had sighed in frustration because her reading was interrupted. After she sided Glinda felt warmth enter the air of the room.

She also noticed that when the maids would offer Elphaba water she would always say she wanted juice instead even on some of the hottest days. Glinda also noticed that whenever she went to take a bath after Elphaba that the tub was never wet with leftover water. And that the oils Elphaba asked her to order for her were always used. But Glinda never put too much thought into it until today.

Fiyero came over saying they should go camp out by the lake and to bring a swimsuit so they could swim. Glinda disagreed at first saying she would NOT go swimming in the outdoors.

"Aw come on Glin," Fiyero whined, "Elphaba agrees that it's a good idea, right?"

Elphaba looked up from her book, she had taken a liking to reading, gave him a look, shook her head, and went back to reading.

"No," Glinda replied, "I will not swim in a lake."

"Please," Fiyero tried again, "What will it take to get you to swim in the lake?"

Glinda thought for a moment then said, "You have to take me and Elphie out shopping for a whole day."

"What?!" Both Fiyero and Elphaba screamed.

"Why do _I_ have to go shopping?" Elphaba asked.

"Because it is the only way to get me to swim and_ you_ need new clothes." Glinda said with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Fae, just agree to it." Fiyero whined.

Elphaba was confused with the name but pushed it to the side, deciding to ignore it. She sighed but nodded. The girls got into their swimsuits. Glinda's was a bright pink bikini with white pokadots. Elphaba's was a plain black one-piece. Then they put clothes on top of the suits and headed towards the lake Fiyero chose.

When they got there, Glinda asked, "Why couldn't we just swim in my pool again?"

"Because," Fiyero said, "This looks much more beautiful than a pool."

And he was right. The lake was surrounded by beautifully, green grass. There were flowers of many colors within the grass. The trees circled around the lake perfectly. The sun shined upon everything, causing the lake to sparkle and the grass and flowers to glow. When the sun hit their skin they immediately felt warmth, and when they looked over at Elphaba, the sun caused her skin to glow like she was an emerald in the sun with a shiny midnight waterfall upon her head, with sparkling chocolate eyes. With Glinda it made her ocean blue eyes sparkle like a real ocean and her curly blonde hair like shinning gold. Fiyero's blue eyes also sparkled like the ocean and his hair glowed a light brown like chocolate.

"Wow," Glinda breathed.

"Told you," Fiyero said with a laugh.

Elphaba just stood there, oh how she wished she could swim in that beautifully clear water, but she couldn't. The thought made tears threaten to fall but she quickly blinked them away.

Fiyero and Glinda took off their over clothes, Fiyero having no shirt with dark blue and green swim-trunks, and jumped into the lake. They swam around for a few seconds when they suddenly notice Elphaba wasn't joining them.

"Elphie what are just you standing there for?" Glinda asked, "Get into the lake. This water is lovely."

"Oh yeah I was just caught up by the view." Elphaba responded which it wasn't a complete lie, the view was amazing. She slowly took of her over clothes and very slowly began to walk towards the lake.

"What are you afraid to get wet?" Fiyero laughed, "Here we'll get you ready." Then he and Glinda both splashed water at Elphaba, not hitting her completely but there were still a few drops that hit her. She cried out in pain as she fell to her knees, the hissing sound of water meeting fire sounded throughout the air and was joined by the sound of sizzling of something burning. As soon as Fiyero and Glinda heard Elphaba cry out, they raced to her side.

"Elphie are you ok?" Glinda said as she reach a wet hand towards, Elphaba not yet understanding what is causing her friend pain.

As soon as Elphaba saw her hand coming towards her, her skin heated up, her nails grew sharp like claws and she let out a beastly growl, "Stay away from me!"

She wasn't really yelling at them. The splash had caused a memory to surface.

* * *

_There were men in masks reaching for her, hands wet with water to cause her pain if they touch her. They kept reaching for her when one guy mumbled something that sounded like 'you're coming with us beast.' _

_In the background there looked to be to people. They were blurry meaning she doesn't know them yet but one figure looked like an older man and the other figure looked to be in a chair and hiding behind the other figure. The men were about to grab her but the memory ended, with the sound of her screaming in pain_

* * *

Fiyero and Glinda watched as their green lay on the ground panting. Elphaba's eyes were dull and glazed over.

Elphaba was receiving a multitude of memories of men splashing her with water and when they stopped she picked up her head to see Glinda and Fiyero looking at her with eyes full of fear and worry.

Elphaba looked down at herself, there were small but many burn marks on her arms and legs. She looked down at her nails seeing them sharp, but as she studied them they shrank back to normal.

She then tried to stand up but fell with a cry.

"Elphie what happened?" Glinda asked. Elphaba didn't answer but just tried to stand up again. She succeeded in getting up and began to walk towards the lake.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered as he followed her.

She sat at the edge of the lake then turned towards them.

"You want to know what happened?" She asked as the two nodded, "I'm allergic to water and if you don't believe me then watch." With that she stuck a finger in the lake and instantly pulled it back with a cry. Fiyero ran up to her after she cried and looked at the finger. Sure enough it was burnt. Then Elphaba passed out, Fiyero catching her before she could hit the water.

"Is Elphie alright?" Glinda asked.

"Come on let's get her back to the castle." Fiyero said and began to walk in the direction of the castle. Glinda followed after picking up all of the over clothes.

* * *

**So can anyone guess what she is?**

**Please review and until the next chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed followed and/or favorited.**

**So far only NellytheActress's guess is close so yes it has something to do with fire, but otherwise no one has guessed what Elphaba is correctly. **

**Anyway onto the chapter**

* * *

_The men with masks were reaching for Elphaba, their gloves wet with water. The two figures in the background just stood there._

_"You're coming with us you monstrous beast." One man said. They grabbed her and then it faded to black. _

_When her vision faded back in, Elphaba saw she was in a cage. A man was approaching her with a dagger and a bucket of water._

_"Get away from me!" Elphaba yelled. Suddenly there was a monstrous roar and everything was engulfed in flames. _

* * *

Elphaba shoot up in bed, but soon regretted it because it caused her arms and stomach to scream in protest, so she laid back down. Just then Glinda came walked through the door.

"Elphie, you're awake!" Glinda shrieked, "Fiyero get in here, Elphie's awake!"

"What?!" Fiyero shouted as he ran through the door. Upon seeing Elphaba he said, "Oh Fae we're so sorry. But why didn't you tell us you were allergic to water?"

"Because I didn't trust you with that information." Elphaba said bluntly.

"Um Elphie were you by any chance relieving some of your memories before and now?" Glinda asked.

"Yes I seem to regain more of my memories when pain is involved." Elphaba explained.

"Well that's...that's just a terrible way to regain memories." Glinda said.

"Are there other ways in which you can regain your memories?" Fiyero asked.

"I can sometimes remember things if it is something I should be familiar with." Elphaba answered.

Elphaba then tried to sit up but that caused pain, and Fiyero decided to help her.

"Be careful Fae. The splash had hit not just your arms and legs but your stomach too." He explained. "I'll go get you something to eat." And with that he left.

"Elphie there might be something that might help you regain a few memories." Glinda said

"What is it?" Elphaba asked

"Well me and Fiyero found it when we were cleaning your burns and I don't know if you've seen it already or-" Glinda explained.

"Just show it to me." Elphaba said dryly.

Glinda nodded and pulled the skirt Elphaba had on slightly down to where you could see her hip. There were very little burns there, most likely from the splash, but what caught Elphaba's attention was a symbol. The symbol was a C with an S inside of it.

Suddenly Elphaba's eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"Elphie! Elphie wake up! Elphie!" Glinda was freaking out. Fiyero came back and seeing Elphaba passed out, he yelled, "Glinda what did you do?"

"I don't know," Glinda shouted back, "I was trying to help her regain her memories by showing her the symbol we found."

While they were freaking out Elphaba was reliving a memory.

* * *

_As the fire was put out the man before turned to her._

_"You're a bad girl," he said picking up the dagger and dipping the tip into the bucket, "Now you must be punished." With that he pushed the tip into her hip, not to deep but deep enough to leave a scar. Combined the water and the dagger caused excruciating pain to the girl. When he finished, Elphaba was passed out from the pain._

_After that there were multiple memories of her seeing the symbol._

* * *

Glinda and Fiyero noticed Elphaba waking up and instantly went to her side.

"Elphie are you all right? I'm so sorry I was just trying to help!" Glinda cried.

"Glinda its ok you did help I got some of my memory back." Elphaba said trying to calm the hysterical blonde.

"Wait you got some memory back?" Fiyero asked

"That's what I just said." Elphaba responded.

"Oh," Fiyero said sheepishly and Elphaba just rolled her eyes at his foolishness.

"Well will you help me?" Elphaba said to them, "Even if you have to harm me."

"Well if it will help you regain your memories then...yeah I help." Fiyero said with a shrug. They turned to Glinda.

"I'll help but only because someone needs to be there to make sure you don't ruin your dresses or skin while your regain your memories." Glinda said with a smile.

So as soon as Elphaba was able to walk again and the burns were mostly gone they would begin regaining her memories.

* * *

**Aw man this chapter is short. Oh well please review and maybe take a guess. Next chapter is gonna skip a head a few months. **

**Oh and I forgot to ask but who do you think the people in the background were in both this and the last chapter? You don't have to guess because you'll find out in the next chapter but I'm just asking.**

**Until the next chapter. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed followed and favorited.**

**Still no one has guessed correctly on what Elphaba is, but some of you did guess correctly on who was in the background!**

**Anyway onto the chapter**

* * *

A few months passed by and Elphaba had gained back most of her memories, but she never talked about them. They caused her to have nightmares but even then she did not talk. Now it was the beginning of the school year and Glinda was able to get Elphaba enrolled at Shiz, the school she and Fiyero go to.

Once they were on the campus of Shiz Glinda said, "Well welcome to Shiz Elphaba, we're getting assigned dorms soon so-" Glinda was soon interrupted by a girl in a wheelchair coming over.

"Hey Galinda," The girl called

"It's Glinda now Nessarose," Glinda said. Nessarose nodded but then took notice in the green woman next to the blonde and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh right Elphie this is Nessarose Thropp. Nessa this is," before Glinda could finish Nessarose muttered, "Fabala?"

"What did you call me?" Elphaba asked

"Elphaba it's me your little sister don't you remember?" Nessarose said worry within her voice.

"Nessa how would you know Elphaba you've only been here for two years this is my fourth and this is Elphaba's first year in the fourth year. But then again Elphie did lose her memories so-" Glinda trailed off.

"Wait Fabala lost her memories?" Nessarose screamed.

"Quick say things that will help Elphie remember." Glinda said quickly

"Fabala don't you remember you used to take care of me and not just because father forced you to? Remember how I would patch you up whenever father got mad at you? Don't you remember anything before father sent you away?" Nessarose pleaded. Then suddenly Elphaba's eyes rolled back, like every time she regains a memory, and Glinda caught her.

"I really wish Fiyero hadn't gone home those weeks before we came here." Glinda whined as she gently placed Elphaba on the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Nessarose asked

"Oh she's just remembering." Glinda said as if it was an everyday occurrence, which it was for her.

While they waited for her to wake up, Elphaba had remembered everything except for one thing.

She now knew that the people in the background were her sister and her father.

Then when she began to wake up she saw that only Nessarose was by her.

"Where did Glinda go?" Elphaba asked.

"She went off with her friends, Pfannee and Shenshen." Nessarose explained bitterly. Elphaba nodded understanding why Glinda left. It was obvious she did not want her reputation ruined by being seen with a girl with green skin.

"So do you remember me now?" Nessarose asked

Elphaba smiled and said, "Yes I do Nessie."

With that they headed through the doors. Once they were in, people started muttering things about Elphaba and snickering. Madam Morrible came in and started to assign roommates.

"Miss Glinda Upland and Miss Elphaba-" Morrible said

"Her last name is Thropp." Nessarose said, "She's my sister."

"Alright will you too come up and meet each other." Morrible said. She almost had a heart attack when she saw Elphaba. Glinda and Elphaba walked up and Morrible gave them both a key to the dorm.

As they walked up, they could hear Glinda's 'friends' in the background. "Poor Glinda," Pfannee said

"Yeah she has to share a room with the walking artichoke." Shenshen said

Glinda inwardly frowned, though she did not show it, Glinda knew the insults were hurting Elphaba. They probably even brought up bad memories.

When they got their keys they headed to their dorm and dropped off their things. Since there were no classes, Glinda left to hang out with her 'friends', while Elphaba went to read by a tree she saw coming in.

While Elphaba read, she saw people coming towards her. The people were Shenshen and Pfannee.

"Hello artichoke." Pfannee greeted

"We just came to tell you that if you do anything to Glinda, that..." Shenshen started to pelt Elphaba with rocks, some of them hitting her so hard that it broke the skin and cause blood to flow. Shenshen then continued, "That you'll receive pain worse than that."

And with that they left laughing. Elphaba then headed back to the dorm and started to try and clean up her wounds. When Glinda came back she saw Elphaba cleaning the dirt and blood from her face with a towel wet with oil.

"Elphie what happened!?" Glinda asked rushing up to her friend, taking the towel, and began cleaning her friend.

"Your 'friends' decided to threaten me." Elphaba answered dryly, "But it's not the worse pain I've experienced."

Glinda sighed, "Oh Elphie, you really need to stop getting hurt."

Elphaba smiled, "I can't promise anything Glin."

Glinda just shook her head, but she had a smile on her face. She finished cleaning Elphaba up, and washed off the towel. The two then got ready for bed, but before Elphaba could go to sleep Glinda asked, "Elphie why won't you tell me about your memories?"

"Because I don't want any sympathy," Elphaba explained, "and because they are dark and sorrowful. I don't want to scar you."

"But Elphie I know they are the things that cause your nightmares." Glinda pressed on.

"How do you know they're not caused by something else?" Elphaba asked

"Because you didn't start having nightmares until after you received your memories." Glinda pointed out. Elphaba just stayed silent.

"Elphie please I just want to help." Glinda pleaded, "Just tell me one thing, please."

"Fine what do you want to hear?" Elphaba said giving in.

"Why did your father send you away?" Glinda asked

"Because I was a monster to him," Elphaba said, "I was an ugly beast who needed to be caged."

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said, tears in her eyes.

"Enough I told you one thing now we go to bed." Elphaba said sharply.

Glinda nodded and turned her back to Elphaba, while Elphaba turned off the light. As she closed her eyes, Elphaba couldn't help but feel something deep inside her. It was threatening to escape in an angry and furious rage, and she didn't know how long she could keep it in.

* * *

**Ok so I'm sick right now so you awesome peoples may get chapter 6 today and in chapter 6 you will figure out what Elphaba is!**

**Anyway please review take a guess on what Elphaba is before the 6th chapter, and try not to get sick.**

**Until the next chapter. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said I'm sick so now here's chapter 6**

**You get to find out what Elphaba is and please don't yell at me I can take hits i can and you can criticize about it but still.**

**Anyway onto the chapter**

* * *

The next morning Elphaba woke up early and got changed for class. She looked over at Glinda and sighed, she did not want to face her today but she knew she had to. Elphaba went over to her bed and shook Glinda awake.

"It's time to get up." She said simply, no expression on her face.

"A few more minutes," Glinda whined stuffing her face into her pillow

"No get up we have our first classes today." Elphaba told her as she pulled Glinda into a sitting position on the bed. The entire time Glinda was getting ready, Elphaba avoided eye contact with her, knowing that she would see fear from the information and how Glinda would react, as well as the rage of what is inside her.

Elphaba left before Glinda so that way Glinda wouldn't be seen with her. Oh her way to class, she was called rude and horrible name, as well as people glaring and throwing things at her. As that happened, the beast within her was growing in anger.

She soon made it to class and sat at the front of the class not caring how people react. As people began to enter, they were confused as to why the artichoke would sit at the front, Glinda being the most confused.

No sooner did their teacher Dr. Dillamond come in and people began snickering. He was a goat yes but Elphaba didn't care, so what if he's a goat.

He ignored the snickering.

"My name is Dr. Dillamond and I will be your history teacher." Dr. Dillamond said, but it was soon interrupted by the doors opening and Fiyero walked.

"Sorry I'm late sir but my carriage took forever to get here." Fiyero explained.

"Its fine just take a seat." Dr. Dillamond said.

Fiyero took his seat by Boq.

When class ended, Elphaba was able to answer every question because she read so many books, everyone excited except for Elphaba.

"Dr. Dillamond do you need any help?" She asked.

"No, Now why don't you go have lunch with your friends." Dr. Dillamond suggested

"I don't have any friends." Elphaba said sadly.

"Oh," Dr. Dillamond said

"Would you like to share my lunch?" Elphaba asked

"I would love to." Dr. Dillamond said

They chatted happily but when the lunch was gone Elphaba left. Once she left she entered a whirlpool of insults. Her emotions that she hide as they did this added more fire to the flame within her.

She began to run not wanting anyone to be hurt. She ran passed Fiyero and Glinda so to follow her Fiyero pretended to take Glinda to a privet place to kiss. Elphaba ran outside and into a thicket behind the tree she read by.

She stopped in the thicket and fire began to surround her and soon she was stuck in the middle of it. Fiyero and Glinda stood by watching amazed.

When the fire cleared, instead of Elphaba there stood a dragon.

The dragon was the same green as Elphaba's skin but the line of spikes on the back was black. The claws and horns were also black and the eyes were exactly like Elphaba's.

The dragon suddenly collapsed, and Glinda ran to it.

"Glinda no don't go near that thing!" Fiyero shouted

Glinda stopped in her tracks, "That _thing _is Elphie and she passed out because she is receiving memories."

Just then the dragon, Elphaba, moaned and opened her eyes. Glinda knelt down and put her hand on her scaly head.

"Elphie," the dragon moaned in response, "Do you think you can change back?"

The dragon shrugged and stood up.

"Try thinking 'human form'." Glinda suggested

Elphaba nodded and began to think and focus on her human form. No sooner did she think it did the fire come back. Glinda squeaked and ran back by Fiyero. Soon the fire was gone again and there stood regular Elphaba.

"I'm going back to the dorm, Glinda can you bring me my work?" Elphaba asked and Glinda nodded. Fiyero just stood there in shock as what just happened processed. When he noticed the girls gone he ran back to Shiz.

* * *

As Elphaba entered the dorm she immediately sat on her bed and curled up. She had all her memories now and she now knew everything about her. So her question is what was she going to do now?

* * *

**So that was chapter 6 I hope you liked it please review .**

**Until the next chapter. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so here's the next chapter. Thank you all those who reviewed followed and favorited.**

**There will only be about one or two more chapters after this one! Then it is on to the sequels!**

**Anyway onto the chapter**

* * *

"Elphie I'm back!" Glinda said as she entered the dorm.

She set down the multiple sheets of paper and finally notice something or someone was missing. Elphaba wasn't in the room.

"Elphie? Elphie where are you?" Glinda looked around the room as well as in their bathroom but Elphaba was nowhere to be seen. But suddenly she saw it outside. An orange glow coming from the woods nearby.

"Elphie." Glinda sighed and she left the dorm to get her friend.

* * *

When she reached the place where the orange glow came from she saw Elphaba there in her dragon form. Since Elphaba was just standing there she looked like a giant emerald dragon statue. Glinda coughed to get her attention.

"What cha thinkin about?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba gave her a look.

"Don't give me that look. Just because you're a dragon doesn't mean I can't tell what your thinky look is." Glinda said, "So I'll ask you again, what cha thinkin about?"

Elphaba just shrugged. Glinda walked up to her and said, "You know for a dragon you're not that big."

And she was right. Glinda was almost up to her shoulder about three or four inches away.

"Can...Can you talk in that form?" Glinda asked suddenly curious. Elphaba shrugged in response.

"Well you should try. I mean you'll be easier to understand." Glinda said and Elphaba just huffed and rolled her eyes, "Don't complain, I know you also want to know how to talk in that form so learn." Glinda then walked off, not towards Shiz but further into the woods.

About an hour later Glinda came back carrying a giant flower necklace. Elphaba turned her head towards her and said, "G-Glin-da,"

Glinda froze, "Elphie did you just speak?"

"Y-Yes," Elphaba answered

"Oh yay," Glinda cheered, "Here I made you this." Glinda slipped the flower necklace onto Elphaba's neck.

"You know," Glinda suddenly said, "I thought your voice would be different in this form."

"Why would my voice be different?" Elphaba snapped.

"I don't know maybe because you're a big scary dragon." Glinda pointed out. Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

"Let's head back to the dorm." Elphaba said as she transformed back into her human form, the necklace falling around her feet. As they walked back to the dorm they ran into Nessarose.

"Fabala there you are." Nessarose said.

"Oh Nessa were you looking for me I'm sorry I was...busy." Elphaba responded.

"Well anyway I wanted to give something to you." Nessarose said as she pulled out a large plain black book, "It's the one you kept by your bed. When father sent you away I held onto it so I could remember you and give it to you if I ever saw you again."

Elphaba, recognizing the book, gently took it from her sister. "Thank you Nessa."

Nessarose nodded then wheeled herself away, as Glinda and Elphaba continued walking to their dorm, and when they made it Elphaba sat on her bed and stared at the book.

"So what's so special about that book anyway?" Glinda asked.

"It has memorable things of our mother." Elphaba whispered.

"Wait why haven't you passed out from receiving memories?" Glinda asked.

"Because I remembered mine and Nessa's mother when I remembered Nessa, since I use to tell Nessa what she was like." Elphaba answered.

"Oh," Glinda said.

Elphaba opened the book to a picture of three people. A woman, a man, and in between them a green baby.

Glinda looked at the picture, "That's your mother?" Elphaba nodded, "You look just like her besides the fact that her hair is brown and you also don't have her nose." "Nessa would say that," "You don't look anything like your dad though." Elphaba just nodded, blinking away tears as she turned the page. Instead of a picture on the next page there was a green bottle tucked safely in the book.

"My dad said that mother gave me this bottle when I was born and that father was forbidden to take it from me." Elphaba explained, "I've never shown Nessa this bottle though."

"What was your mother's name and what happened to her?" Glinda asked

"Melena and she died after giving birth to Nessa." Elphaba said, "Nessa being crippled and mother dying are my fault."

"How could they be your fault?" Glinda said.

"To prevent Nessa from coming out green, father made mother chew milk flowers but they caused Nessa to come to early with her legs all tangled." Elphaba explained not able to keep back the tears this time, "Father blames me and I wouldn't be surprised if Nessa didn't blame me."

"Oh Elphie," Glinda said as she grabbed a towel and dabbed her tears away so they would stop burning her, "It's not your fault it's the milk flowers fault and I'm sure Nessa doesn't blame you."

"You know what just forget about it." Elphaba said as she put back up her walls and crawled into bed. "Goodnight."

Glinda then crawled into her own bed. She had never seen her friend break down into tears like that, not even after she woke up from nightmares. Glinda sighed, she had to do something for Elphaba, something that she could keep and would mean something. Then she thought about earlier when she made the flower necklace.

_'That's it,'_ Glinda thought, _'I'll make her a necklace one that she can where all the time and the charm on the necklace will be her mother's bottle. I'm smartical!'_

With that she got out of bed, got the bottle from the book, and left the dorm so she could give Elphaba the necklace tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that was the chapter like I said already there will only be ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS THEN COMES THE SEQUELS !**

**Anyway please review**

**Until the next chapter. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so here's the next chapter. Thank you all those who reviewed followed and favorited.**

**To answer ****NiatheWickedLover's question about how Elphaba's a dragon will be answered in the seguel. There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER I REPEAT ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ENDS AND THE SEQUEL BEGINS!**

**Anyway onto the chapter**

* * *

Elphaba awoke and was about to wake up Glinda when she saw the blonde wasn't in her bed.

"It must be the apocalypse." Elphaba muttered as she got out of bed.

She then got everything done, she headed to class. Dr. Dillamond's class was canceled since animals were no longer aloud to teach, they were finding a substitute. So she went to all her other classes and Glinda was in none of them. Since Glinda's 'friends' thought Elphaba did something to the blonde, they left her with a lot more bloody scratches and bruises then the last time. Elphaba then went back to her and Glinda's dorm and cleaned herself up, but when she exited the bathroom she saw Glinda standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Where were you this morning?" Elphaba yelled at the blonde.

"I was making you something." Glinda said excitedly. She then began to pull an object from behind her back, but the first part of the object Elphaba noticed was her mother's bottle.

"What are you doing with my mother's bottle?!" Elphaba screamed as she ran at Glinda.

"Wait before you maul me can you just see what the rest of this is?" Glinda asked. Though Elphaba was angry she agreed to see what Glinda had.

Glinda then brought out all of it and Elphaba was amazed at what her blonde friend had done. In the blonde's hand she held a black choker necklace. There was a single gem upon the necklace and it was a diamond, and trapped securely within the diamond was her mother's bottle.

"You can take the bottle out if you wanted to Elphie." Glinda said, "All you have to do is push the three buttons on the top and on both sides at the same time. See?" With that she pushed the three barely visible buttons at the same time and the diamond fell open, staying connected to the bottom, and Glinda popped the bottle out. She then put the bottle back in, locked the diamond back in, and clipped the necklace around Elphaba's neck.

"I did that so you can always have your mother's bottle with you." Glinda said sincerely.

"Glinda I don't know what to say but thank you." Elphaba said as she looked in the mirror, "And you didn't put any pink!"

"Yeah well I knew you would like it better if there was no pink." Glinda said with a smile. She then began to drag Elphaba outside, "No come on I want to see if the enchantment worked."

"Wait what enchantment?" Elphaba said as she was drag along.

"Well the person who helped make this was a sorcerous and I asked her if she could do a spell that would make the necklace fit any size so that way you could wear it as a dragon." Glinda explained.

"What?!" Elphaba yelled

"Just come on." Glinda said as she pulled Elphaba to the opening they were in yesterday. Glinda turned to her and said, "Now change."

Elphaba sighed knowing there was no point in fighting Glinda when she was like this so she transformed into her dragon form. When the fire disappeared they both saw that the choker necklace fit the dragon neck perfectly. Elphaba changed back just to make sure there was no after effect. And there was none! She looked the same with a perfectly fitting necklace.

"You know I think I have to pay you back." Elphaba said

"And how will you do that?" Glinda asked. Suddenly Elphaba turned into her dragon form.

"How would you like to fly?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie are you sure that's safe?" Glinda asked knowing that they're still close to Shiz.

"Come on Glin. It's the least I could do. I'll also go slowly enough so your hair won't get messed up." Elphaba said

"Al-Alright but if we get caught I'm blaming you." Glinda said as she climbed onto the emerald back.

"I'm fine with that." Elphaba said, "Hold onto my necklace as we take off."

"Elphie have even tried flying before." Glinda asked nervously.

"Nope." Elphaba said getting ready to take off.

"Wait, Elphie!" But it was too late to back out. With a giant flap of Elphaba's wings, they were off. Glinda had her eyes closed during the takeoff but once she felt the breeze blowing through her hair she opened her eyes. The view was amazing! They so close to the tops of the trees it was like they were gliding on them. Everything under them was smaller than they were before. She felt warm everywhere from the sunlight.

_'Wait the sun is only hitting me is some spots and I should still be cold because of the breeze so why aren't I' _Glinda thought

"Hey Elphie why aren't I cold?" Glinda asked the emerald dragon.

"It's probably because I'm keeping you warm with my scales." Elphaba answered.

_'Oh yeah if her skin radiates heat why wouldn't her scales?' _Glinda now felt stupide in asking that question.

They flew around for a while until Elphaba grew tired and they headed back to their dorm for bed.

But unbeknownst to them Morrible was watching them and when she saw the dragon she used a mirror, she is a sorcerous but only the wizard knows that, to inform the wizard who said he would send guards right away and that they'll be there tomorrow.

* * *

**I REPEAT ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE SEQUEL BEGINS!**

**Ok done with that announcement please review.**

**Until the next chapter. :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so here's the next chapter. Thank you all those who reviewed followed and favorited.**

**And you guys are so awesome that you'll get the sequel today, all those reviews that made me blush, you guys are just so so awesome and amazing!**

** The sequel is called Fire Inside: Found By Good or Evil**

**Anyway onto the FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

Elphaba awoke at her usual time and got ready for the day she went over and woke up Glinda.

"Glinda get up." She said

"How are you awake? Shouldn't you be tired from yesterday?" Glinda asked as she rolled over sleepily.

"How are you sleepy when I did the work of flying around?" Elphaba asked

"To inform you I stayed up all night to make you that." Glinda said as she pointed to the necklace she got Elphaba.

"Oh then I guess you can sleep in." Elphaba said.

"Thank you." Glinda said as she snuggled back up in her bed.

Just then an announcement went off saying school was dismissed for today.

"See it doesn't matter anyway." Glinda mumbled.

"I wonder why school was canceled." Elphaba muttered as she looked out the window trying to find a reason. Then she saw them. The galeforce guards were storming the Shiz grounds in search of something or just maybe someone.

Suddenly Fiyero barged into their room and that woke Glinda.

"Fiyero what are you doing?!" Glinda shrieked

"No time but Elphaba needs to get out of here!" Fiyero exclaimed

"What?! Why?!" Elphaba screamed.

"Morrible sent the galeforce after Elphaba because she saw your dragon form!" Fiyero explained

"This is your fault, Elphie! It's because you wanted to go flying so you got caught!" Glinda said pointing an accusing finger at Elphaba

"That doesn't matter right now! Fae there is an abandoned castle called Kiamo Ko in the west." Fiyero explained.

"Elphie wait before you go I want to tell you something." Glinda said.

"What?" Elphaba asked

"I l-" Glinda was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Galeforce, open up." A men ordered from the other side of the door.

"Pretend you don't know me." Elphaba said, "Scream for the Galeforce. I want you to do this so they don't suspect you two."

"But Elphie..." Glinda started

"Now!" Elphaba hissed and glared at both of them. She opened the window and stood by it.

Glinda took a deep breath, nodded at Fiyero, and they both yelled, "Help Galeforce! There is a monster in here! Help!"

With that Elphaba jumped out the window and transformed in midair as the men broke down the door. Her transformation attracted all the guard's attention, so they followed her as she flew west.

* * *

Almost a month later Fiyero barged into, now, Glinda's dorm.

"Fiyero what did I tell you about doing that!" Glinda yelled

"Glin I think they lost track of Fae." Fiyero said.

Glinda froze not having heard the name, even if it was a nickname, mentioned for a while, and then said, "That's good isn't it?"

"Not really, look." Fiyero said as her held up a paper.

The paper showed a pitcher of both Elphaba's human and dragon form. The paper read:

_Wanted:_

_The Emerald Dragon of the West;_

_If either of these are found; _

_Try to capture and bring to a Galeforce guard or the wizard immediately;_

_If you cannot capture it then inform a Galeforce guard immediately;_

_The person to bring it before the wizard captured will receive_

_ $100,000_

Glinda stared at the paper in disbelief.

"How could they?" She whispered.

"Glinda,"

"For $100,000! And they don't even refer to Elphie as a human, or a girl for that matter! They just say IT like she's just an animal!" She shouted.

"Glinda! What should we do then?!" Fiyero asked

"We are going to go find Elphie before anyone else does." Glinda declared, "Now you have to come with me because I have no idea where that Kiamo Ko place is."

"I figured as much." Fiyero sighed, but then he remembered something, "Hey what were you going to tell Fae those many days ago?"

"It's none of your business!" Glinda snapped

"Ok I was just wondering." Fiyero said.

And with that they got ready for their journey to the west.

* * *

**THE SEQUEL IS CALLED FIRE INSIDE: FOUND BY EVIL OR GOOD**

**Except it's not in all caps. I hope you all stay for the sequel**

**Please review and stay in tuned for more.**

**Until the sequel. :D **


End file.
